Ruthless
by SpaghettiChib
Summary: Sam Manson isn't your average teenager; far from it. Shes rich, a goth, fights ghosts on a daily basis, won't eat anything with a face, has a halfa as a best friend, is an eviormental activist, but she has one more secret that no one was expecting... DxS


**Check my profile for Danny and Sam's outfits! I think they're pretty damn cool. I kinda feel bad though, leaving Tucker out and all. Oh well, I'll just make him some meatloaf. **

"Sammykins! It's time to get up or you'll be late for school!" My overly peppy mother called out to me through the door. Her high pitched voice went right through my mounds of blankets and started ringing in my ears. I swear, her voice is getting higher and higher with age.

I groaned and took the blankets off my head, "Alright, alright," I grumbled loud enough for her to hear me through the door and leave me alone. Her heels clicked down the hallway as she walked away from my room. Uh, I'm really killing myself with my late night 'activities'. And for all you perverts out there, no, I am not a porn star. Getting in bed by 1 in the morning almost every day can really kill ya after a while.

I looked over at my clock and it read 6:17. God, whoever made school start at 7:55 can burn in hell for all I care. Sick, twisted bastard. Well, looking on the happy side of life, at least it was a Friday. Why does school have to start so damn early, though? Oh great, I'm starting to sound like Danny. Speaking of Danny, he should be by to pick me up at 7:25. He would always walk to my house and than we would take my black element to school; one of my favorite parts of the day. We would also pick up Tucker, but considering that he lived on the other side of town, he said that it was cool and just a waste of time if we were to go and get him. I secretly knew that he also didn't come because he was giving me more alone time with Danny, but that's just our little secret.

I never regretted telling Tucker about my little crush on Danny (ok, big crush); I actually thought that it was a smart move, especially since he was ok with it. Tuck has always been giving me little breaks here and there so that I could spend some time with my halfa.

Yes, I did occasionally refer to Danny as my own, as silly as that may sound, but for not only the reasons you think. I did call him 'mine' because that's the kinds of things you get suckered into when you're in love (I know, this is so not me), but I also called him that because he would always be my Danny in a platonic way. True, I didn't really call Tucker 'mine' too often, being in the category of 'my boys', but I did it to Danny because I love him both platonically and romantically.

The thought of that made me smile as I sat up in bed and stretched my arms.

It was really amazing how just the thought of that boy could turn my already shitty morning into a pretty good one. Whenever he came over to pick me up for school, his smile and goofy posture would always brighten my day. The Danny that Tucker and I see is very different from the Danny that everyone else sees. When he's with us, he just sort of let's go. He's funny and weird and not afraid to talk with us. But once he's in public he goes back to being shy and quiet Danny.

It was kind of like my mood. Out in the crowd, I would usually be sour and witty, but with my boys (told ya) I was just…happy. I would laugh and smile, joke and play; aside from the occasional fighting and differences between us, life just seemed brighter with them around. Danny especially, but that's for me and only me to know.

If only he would stop drooling over Paulina and look at me as more than just a friend. You'd think that after a few years of complete rejection, he'd give up. But no, Danny isn't a quitter; he's a fighter. The fact both satisfied me, and scared me. Well lately though, he hasn't really been bowing at her feet for a reason unknown to me but I don't really care about the reason. I'm just glad he's not looking at her as if she was a goddess anymore.

He's starting to be more… up front with me, I guess you could say; more flirting, more comfortable touching. I was inwardly cheering in my head every time he would show a small, simple sign of something more. He even kissed my head when Tuck wasn't looking as we walked home from the Nasty Burger one night. Now that was a pleasant surprise. Very, very surprising…

Deciding that it was about time for me to get up, I threw the piles of deep red blankets off me and let the cool air in the house sweep over my warm body. I got goose bumps on my bare legs and sorely stood up from the bed. This is one of the reasons of why I hate mornings. I'm just always so warm and comfortable in my bed but once the damn covers come off, I feel like I'm about to get frost bite. Also, I'm always just so dead in the morning; stiff and not really paying attention to much. I'm like a fucking zombie until I splash some ice cold water on my face to get the sleep from out of my eyes. I relieved the kinks in my back and walked over to my full body mirror, slowly and steadily.

I wasn't looking at my body to see if I gained any weight or anything like that. Oh no, me, the resident goth of Casper High wouldn't do that; that's more of a Paulina thing. I was checking my body for bruises. I would tell you why I would do such a thing, checking my body for purple and blue marks, but that would just give it away and that's no fun. I will give you a hint though: it's not related to ghost hunting with Danny and Tucker and its part of the late night activity I mentioned earlier.

Oh great, there was a nasty looking one on my right lower thigh, above my knee, and a big one on my left elbow. It's weird how I never really remember how I got them, only knowing that I got the bruise from my activity. I really hate it when they're on my arms because, if you noticed when I was 14, I'm not a fan of long sleeves. Also, the ones on your elbows are hard to not bump and when you bump the ones I get, they fucking hurt.

I'm really surprised that Danny and Tucker haven't started asking me questions about my wardrobe differences. I ditched the purple tights for awhile but had to bring them back once I started this thing. Pants and tights were always on my bottom half unless I was lucky enough to have the dark spots on my ankles (I wear hightop converse and occasionally my lucky combat boots) or on my upper thighs. Danny said that he liked the wardrobe differences and even went out shopping for himself to widen his wardrobe. Tucker eventually did too, saying that he felt out dated with us around. It's weird how I could remember all of the little things…

My top half was always long sleeves unless the bruises could easily be hidden by a simple shirt or maybe a tang top. I've grown accustomed to my black zip up too. One thing weird about my change in style, was how I was starting to go up on the 'hottest chicks in CH' list. Tucker, being the horny asshole best friend that he is, gets all the updates on his PDA for this list that goes around school. Don't ask me about it because I don't know how it started or where to find it or anything. I have more important things to do than see how hot hormonal teens think everyone is. Anyways, Tuck was raving about his best friend cracking the top 50, being number 50.

I'm not one of those girls that bitch and moan about how they're so fat and ugly when they're really thin and pretty, but I'm not one to think that I'm all that pretty. I mean, I stay in shape and all and don't have zits on my face, but really? Me, Sam Manson, resident goth and doom and gloom girl, being number 50 on some list made by some jocks that want to get in almost all of the top girls' pants? The world must be coming to an end…

I lifted up my shirt to check my stomach and thankfully found no dark blobs on my pale skin. I then focused my attention on my face. There were bags under my eyes but nothing more. All in all, it wasn't that bad, compared to other times like when I had a bruise the size of Texas stretching from my hip to my thigh. I sighed and walked over to the candle on my bedside table. I smiled to myself as the smell of lilacs slowly filled my violet room as I lit the purple candle.

I walked into the bathroom and over to the sink. It was nice to have a roomy bathroom, being able to fit at least five people in there at the same time but with the way I treated my bathroom (and only my bathroom), those lucky five bastards wouldn't be too comfortable. My sink was filled with various make ups, brushes, and lotions while my floor was littered with towels and various articles of clothing that missed the laundry basket. I really should straighten this place out if I ever get some free time.

I took my toothbrush out of the slot and squeezed some white toothpaste on the bristles. The sharp minty taste washed over my mouth as I slowly brushed my teeth. No rush, right? I rinsed my mouth out after I was done brushing, loving that clean and fresh feeling, and dried my mouth with the soft towel on the counter. I splashed some water on my face and also dried it with one of my many towels before walking out of the bathroom.

Flipping on my flat screen TV (aren't I just one lucky bitch?), I grabbed the clicker and clicked away on the channel button until I found something decent to listen to while I got ready for the day.

Boring

Boring

Stupid

Boring

Annoying

Oh well, just have to settle for the news today. I took a peek out my window to see what the weather was like and smirked to myself. Gloomy, just the way I like it. And judging by the cloud cover, I'd say it was pretty cool out. Amity Park's weather really defined the seasons; blistering summers, freeze-your-ass-off winters, chilly, red and golden autumns, and warm and sunny springs. I picked out a pair of black form fitting jeans with tears in them and a black and purple striped shirt, skin tight if you want to get into details. I swiped my belt and chains from the table before tossing my outfit on the bed and sliding off my short, forest green pajama shorts. Mom wasn't too happy about the chains, but that's her problem. It felt kind of nice to be wearing something different, and we all know how much I like different things.

I threw on the rest of my clothes and heard a knock on my door as I was putting on my silver pyramid spiked belt.

"I'm up, I'm up," I yelled, slightly irritated, and slid the belt through the last belt loop. Mom bugs me way too much, especially now that I'm out late at night. Can't I at least get dressed in peace?

"Well you're just a ball of fun today," said a voice that I was maybe a little too familiar with. I turned around with my hands working on getting my silver chains snapped to the belt loops on both sides of me and saw Danny standing in my door way. He was wearing a pair of fitting blue jeans and a grey jacket with brick red sleeves and hood. His jacket was zipped up to his chest, showing the top of his royal blue, cotton shirt and his black converse were tied in sloppy, big eared bows. His hair was just as messy as usual and fell just above his eyes in what I think is a sexy way, complimenting those piercing, baby blue eyes of his.

"Oh, hey Danny, you're early today; its only 7:10." I said and held the silver metal chains and crisscrossed them behind me before snapping them each on the belt loops above my pockets. I walked back into my bathroom and started to put on my rubber, black bracelets. I know, I know; so many accessories.

"Eh, I just can't stay away from you," he said and sat down on my bed, his red backpack pressed tightly to his back. He leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at me with that damn smile on his face that made me melt in the most un-goth way. God, why does everything about him or everything he does have to be either cute or sexy?

I blushed at his flirtatious teasing and ran the brush through my shoulder length black hair. I swear that boy is going to get it, even though I kind of liked the friendly flirting.

"Ass," I said with a playful smile on my lips. I looked at him through the mirror, that charming smile still on his lips, and brushed back the hair on top of my head to put it in my signature little pony tail thing. Some things don't change.

"Oh, you love it," he said and looked at the TV. I pounded on my eyeliner and made my eyelashes 'long and beautiful', as Mom would call it; that woman had a way with words.

"Anything exciting happen?" I asked, referring to what was on the news. I finished up on my lashes and rolled up my purple lipstick.

"Ehh, a murder here, an accident there; same old same old." He said and shrugged his shoulders. I laughed and applied the lipstick before putting on my black choker. After having one more check in the mirror, I shrugged and walked out into my bedroom.

"Nice way to look at it," I said and grabbed a pair of socks out of my drawer.

"Sam, what happened to your arm?" asked Danny and walked over to me. He picked up my left arm and bent it up to look at my elbow. Damn, forgot all about that. Just have to remember to grab my jacket before heading out the door, "And why do you have bags under your eyes? Are you not sleeping well?" Oh great, just another thing to worry about on my long list of things to worry about.

"Oh, that? It's nothing really, just fell down. And I've been doing some late night things lately, nothing much." I said, hoping he believed me. I haven't told him or Tucker about my late night activity yet, but I was planning to soon. I bet Danny is going to be all overprotective and Tucker is going to think it's kickass for his stupid boyish reasons. Boys…

"Sam, a trip down the stairs doesn't do that. These are the kinds of bruises that I get from ghost hunting, and I'm usually the one with bags under my eyes. " He said, worry in his voice. I couldn't help the small smile that came across my face; he's a real sweetheart, and I don't just say that about anybody.

"Really Danny, it's nothing," I said in a reassuring voice. I gave him a smile as his thumb ran over the bruised skin. He looked at me and sighed before letting my arm go. I let my arm fall beside me, Danny's fingers grazing my arm as it came down to my side.

"Ok, Ok… just be more careful next time, for me." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Hey, I'm a tough girl; I tie my own shoes and everything," I said and smiled at him. He chuckled and smiled goofily at me.

"I know, now let's go; it's 7:29."

"Hold on, I don't even have my shoes on," I said as I walked over to my black shoes by the door. I picked up the shoes and sat down on my bed, putting my socks on. Danny turned off my TV before walking to the door and leaning against the frame. He grabbed my backpack and let it dangle from his hand as he waited for me.

I got my shoes on and grabbed my black zip up jacket from my desk chair, only zipping it up halfway. I snagged my backpack from Danny with a playful smile and walked in front of him. Danny shut the door and trailed behind me.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder as we walked down my way-too-elegant staircase.

"So did you finish your English homework last night?" I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Yes, I actually did. Surprised?" he asked with a proud look on his face.

"Wow, I am surprised. How'd you actually have the time and the attention span to finish it?" I asked.

"Ha Ha, very funny. I think after a couple years of getting their asses whooped, all the ghosts finally got the message to not mess with me." Danny said as we reached the bottom of the staircase. He jumped the last step and landed in a 'Peter Pan' pose (you know, the one with his hands, fisted, on his hips and his legs apart).

"It's about time," I said, and it was true. Danny has gotten a lot better throughout the years and is now a capable ghost fighter. He's gotten so good that now he doesn't even need to use his powers to beat up Skulker, and that's sayin' something. I mean, it takes a bit longer, but he still beats him.

Ghost hunting has also done wonders to his body; before he was just wimpy and small 'Danny, uh…what's his name?', but now he's 6 foot tall Danny Fenton with rippling pectorals and one fine lookin' stomach. Well what would you expect from a teen who is constantly getting a good workout and chasing ghosts all around our little town?

"Sure is," he said as we started to walk to the front door.

"Morning Sammy, Danny," my grandmother said as she rolled out of the kitchen on her cute little scooter.

"Good morning Gramma Eileen; you are looking quite lovely today," said Danny in a loud voice and toothy smile. He bent down to kiss her hand as she laughed at his cuteness. I giggled at Danny and walked over to Gramma to give her a kiss on the cheek. Gramma highly approved of Danny for being 'worthy' enough to be my best friend and considered him as part of the family.

Gramma considered Danny as her own grandson, just like Tucker. Both boys adored Grams, just like she adored them, and they've been at my house so many times in the past that they know where almost everything is (except for on the second floor. Never, ever go to the second floor of the Manson Mansion). True, the first time they came to my house was in 9th grade, but 3 years is definitely enough time for them all to get to know each other quite well.

"Danny, you are such a charmer," she laughed, "You better hold onto this one Sammy, he's a keeper."

I blushed at her comment and chuckled nervously, "Gramma, you know Danny and I aren't dating," I said and returned to my regular height.

"Well you should be, or else I'm going to have to take drastic measures to get you two together," she said, making us both blush and laugh nervously.

"You always say that," Danny and I said in unison. I blushed and was afraid to look over to see if he did too, thinking that he would see my flushed cheeks.

"And I'm going to do it one of these days," she said loudly as I rolled my eyes with a smile. We all started to walk towards the door, well Gramma wheeled but you get the point.

"So Sammy, are you going to be out late again tonight?" Gramma asked. Danny shot a curious glance over my way but I acted as if I didn't notice.

"Yea, I am. Can you tell the folks for me? I don't really want a lecture from them, so I'm just gonna go straight from school."

"Sure thing, sweetie, just be careful and say 'hi' to Maggie for me," said Gramma as I unlocked the front door. I turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Danny walked out the door and stood behind me.

"Sorry to rush out the door Gramma Eileen, but we have a big day of school ahead of us and can't wait to get started," said Danny and picked me up from behind with his arms wrapped around my waist. See, this is what I mean about being more up front with me.

"Bye Gramma, love you!" I laughed as he quickly walked down the steps with me in his arms.

Thankfully Danny hadn't asked about what I was doing tonight during our walk to school. I don't like lying to him or Tucker about my 'personal life' but this had to remain confidential.

I was sitting at a desk in the back of my English class, doodling in my notebook and not really caring about Lancer, lecturing us on some author that died a hundred-semod years ago. Usually I'd be listening and taking notes on this but today I just wasn't in the mood. It almost made you feel bad for the guy, that nobody really cared about what he thought was an important part in the history of English literature.

Almost…

Danny was sitting next to me and for once wasn't asleep on the desk, drooling on his books. He was actually looking at the board where Lancer was writing up some famous quotes from the author's stories. He didn't look too interested but at least he was soaking up some information. I guess now that the ghosts knew not to mess with Danny Phantom, he's had time to catch up on his sleep.

He noticed my stare and his ice blue eyes looked back at me. He gave me a lopsided grin and scrawled something down on his notebook. He ripped the page out and handed it to me.

_So what are you doing tonight that's going to keep you out so late? _It said. I slightly frowned at the paper and contemplated what I was going to say for a minute. Should I tell him and Tucker? They are my best friends and we share everything with each other, well accept for a few things. Or should I just go about my business like every other night with them not knowing about my little secret. I looked at Tucker who was in front of Danny, oblivious to our note passing.

_Are you free tonight?_ I wrote down in my cursive hand writing and passed the note back to him while Lancer wasn't looking. Danny read my reply and wrote something down.

_Yea. The folks are at a ghost hunting convention over the weekend and Jazz isn't coming home this weekend _it read in his sloppy handwriting.

_Come with me tonight and ask Tucker if he could come. _I wrote and handed it to Danny.

_Ok. May I ask where you are going to be taking us?_ He said. I just smiled at him and looked at the board in front of me.

We were 2 exits away from the Warehouse and my heart was pounding. The boys have been asking me questions constantly about where we were going throughout the car ride and I just kept quiet. I didn't want to just plainly say it to them. They might freak and not want to come or try and get me to back out of it. I had no idea why I was so nervous but I just was.

I slightly shook my head at myself as I got off the freeway. I had no reason to be worried about what they'll do or what they'll think of me. Danny and Tucker are my best friends and will always be no matter what. This is something that I love to do and am really good at. They will accept it, I'm sure of it now.

I parked a block away from the Warehouse and we all got out of the car. I didn't want my car to get jacked or vandalized, that's just a lecture waiting to happen.

"Sam, this is a rough part of town." Said Danny. True, this was a rough part of town with gangs and strip clubs everywhere. All of the walls were vandalized and bums were trying to find shelter in dark alleyways.

"Yeah, are you part of a gang or something cause if you are, remember that Danny and I are always here for you," said Tucker who placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and the other on his chest. Danny's eyes widened at the mentioning of me in a gang and I rolled my violet eyes. We started walking down the street and I decided to just tell them now.

"No, I'm not in a gang; I'm a roller derby girl."

Both boys stopped walking and had their mouths open with wide eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"You're one of those bad ass chicks that skate around in miniskirts and beat up other chicks?" asked Tucker.

"Well, I'm actually a jammer." I said with a guilty smile on my lips. Tucker had an entertaining smile on his lips and Danny was still frozen which made me worry.

"Sam! That's so badass! Have you beat the shit out of anybody yet?" asked Tucker as I laughed. Danny was still frozen in shock. Great.

"No, I haven't beat the shit out of anybody yet and it's not that badass," I said and blushed a little.

"Are you kidding me? Skating around in miniskirts, knocking girls down, breaking the rules, having late night wild parties, tattoos and piercings. That's badass if I've ever heard of one." I smiled at Tucker and was about to start walking when Danny loudly came out of his state of shock.

"You play roller derby!" Yelled Danny with his hands in the air, "You could get hurt in these things! Something bad could happen to you! You might get raped in this part of town! Don't tell me you're a junkie!" Well, I guess I was right about their reactions.

I tilted my upper half back at Danny's exclamation and put a hand on his shoulder, "Danny, I'm not a 17 year old junkie and I can take care of myself out here. Don't worry about that and I have a lookout over here, Maggie takes good care of me. I could introduce you if you'd like." I said in a reassuring voice. It was good to know that he was worried for my well being.

"Yes I would like to meet this _Maggie _person. But, how are you able to do this without a parent here or something? Isn't there an age requirement or something like that?" asked Danny.

I chuckled to myself, "I just have to get permission from one of my parental guardians. Gramma convinced Mom to let me do it, she was pretty wild as a teenager, and we're still working on my Dad. Mom says that as long as my grades don't slip and I don't screw up my face, then I could play. She actually made me lie about my last name so my little outings don't 'ruin' the Manson family name. Gramma knows Maggie's mom and Mags said that she'd make sure I was safe at all times. She has a kid of her own too." I said. Danny looked a little more relieved and Tucker was smiling like his old good natured, wacky self.

"Ok, ok… I just don't want you to get hurt," Danny looked into my eyes with a small curve on his lips. I blushed and looked back in front of us as we started to walk again, me in the middle.

"So, don't you have like a crazy nickname or something?" asked Tucker. I reached up to put my arms around the boys' shoulders. Sometimes I wish I wasn't 5'4 while Tucker and Danny reached 6 foot.

"Babe Ruthless," I said with a proud smile. I really liked that name; it just seemed to fit me in certain occasions.

"Sexy," said Tucker with a teasing smile. I playfully punched him in the arm as Danny chuckled.

"You better watch it, Foley. I've gotten stronger ever since I started this thing and could probably beat your butt up now," I said with a playful glare up at him.

"Wait, what kind of roller derby is this?" asked Danny. Did he really just realize that there isn't a decent roller rink here that isn't crawling with gangs and is semi civilized? That boy could be so oblivious sometimes.

"You now those roller derby games that used to be on TV all the time? Well, we're a step below that… maybe a couple steps below but this isn't the same as those. Lots of drinking, lots of parties, and not very many rules. You get a girl pissed off on the track or make her go down hard and she'll fuck you up." I said. It was true; I witnessed it. I never really pissed off any people to the point where they wanted to kick my ass because if I came home with a black eye and a broken arm, my parents would probably end my roller derby career permanently.

"Isn't that what they do on TV?" asked Tucker.

"You have to see it to really get what I mean." I said and both boys nodded.

"How did you start this up?" asked Tucker.

"Well, I went with Gramma to one of her lunch dates with Maggie's mom and she brought Maggie along. We kinda hit it off and she told me about her roller derby career and everything. She takes good care of herself out here and makes sure that her teammates are always in check. It sounded really cool to me and she invited me to her teams open tryout. I came and turns out that I'm a really fast roller skater. I made the cut as a jammer and I've been on the 'Bone Breakers' ever since." My mom made me take ice skating lessons when I was five and I did that for about two years. I got pretty good but stopped because it just grew boring to me.

"The 'Bone Breakers'?" both boys asked in sync with raised eyebrows.

"We have a reputation," I laughed as we neared the Warehouse. It was just about dusk and people were starting to come in. The people that came to these things were all different shapes and sizes; you had your hard core rockers, the average Joe looking people, the teenage rebels, all having one thing in common: a love for the sport. Either that, or just to have a good time while drinking and watching girls skate around in miniskirts and beat each other up.

We passed by some stands, selling beers and hotdogs, and walked into the large Warehouse where we could hear the beat of the music and people talking and laughing. There were some random yells here and there but that was just normal. They weren't those full on scream-my-lungs-out-cause-there's-a-guy-about-to-stab-me yells, but those laughing-and-hanging-around-with-your-friends yells.

The inside of the Warehouse wasn't as nasty looking as it was on the outside. There were bleachers set up around the small rink and an old scoreboard was hanging in the back with the two teams' that were playing names on it. Colored and old Christmas lights were placed around the place and shining randomly into the crowd. A disco ball was hanging in the middle of the rink where the teams sat and waited to go into the game. Many different kinds of posters of the teams and players were hung up on the walls and pillars. At some parts it was almost like a mini roller derby museum. There were pictures of old teams that had come out on top and close up pictures of the player of the year, whoever it might be.

I walked with Danny and Tucker behind the bleachers and to the back of the Warehouse. No sense in going through the crowd and having to sign a couple things for some fans. I don't mean to praise myself but I was pretty popular in the Warehouse. Our team was number 3 out of 6 and we were slowly making our way up on the food chain. In fact, if we win this game than we would move up to 2nd.

I got to the back where the entrance to the locker rooms was and where the teams were hanging out at their booths, signing and taking pictures. Most of the teams were inside getting ready but a few were out here, just having a good time with each other. I made our way over to the 'Bone Breakers' booth and saw the team.

"Hey girls," I said and leaned on the counter. They all looked at me and broke into smiles.

"Hey Ruthless, 'bought time you showed up. Ready to hit the lockers?" asked Dolly Destructo. She was a decent sized 24 year old with long curly blond hair, and don't get the wrong idea about me or anything, but she had really big boobs. I swear, she's probably a D cup and if not, she must be a really high C. She had a rough childhood growing up in the ghetto not too far away from Amity but is a really sweet girl. Dolly said that this was her getaway, her escape for when she was younger, just to get out of the house and away from the yelling and fighting and do something that she really enjoyed.

She had a large tattoo of a flower on her left bicep and was always chewing gum. She always wore a lot of eye shadow and had broad red lipstick on. Her eyes are always bright and smiling, but you could still see the hurt look in them down in there from a childhood of struggling and hurt.

"Hold on, I'd like all you to meet a few people." I said and looked back at Danny and Tucker. They were both looking around the place and than their eyes fell on my team. Tucker's eyes widened and he broke out into a smile. The Bone Breakers did have their looks.

"Danny, Tucker, these are the Bone Breakers; the Bone Breakers, this is Danny and Tucker, my two best friends." I said as they walked up beside me.

" 'Ello boys. Takin' care of our 'ittle Ruthless out thar?" said Luvey McDeath, our team mate from Scotland. She moved here when she was about 12 with her parents and has been living in Dimmsdale, the town over, ever since**(A/N: Haha)**. Luvey started getting into this thing when she was 19 without her parents knowing and is still playing now as a 25 year old. She always said that she liked trying new things and taking risks.

This fit her perfectly; she isn't afraid to get into a fight or stand up for herself and others and is very athletic. She has red freckles with red hair that's always in pigtails and hazel eyes. Luvey had a very muscular looking body and was built big, and I don't mean flabby and fat. Seriously, more than half of the girl is muscle.

"Well, now I think little Sammy can take care of herself after seeing what she does late at night." Said Danny and wrapped an arm around my middle.

"Hey you guys can go on in, Maggie and I'll catch up with you." They all nodded and pranced into the locker room. Maggie came over to me and leaned against the counter. She ruffled my hair and gave me a wink while I batted at her head with a smile.

"Danny, this is Maggie Mayhem." I said while Danny shook her hand. Maggie was a tall woman with long dirty blonde hair and a nice body. She had many different tattoos covering her arms and her nails were always painted black. She always wore a lot of eyeliner and was very free spirited and responsible.

Maggie… well, it's kind of hard to explain how amazing she is. She was never really living on the high end side of town but has managed to afford a decent apartment, raise a child as a single Mom (while her own mom is living with her), work two jobs, bring groceries home, give her child a decent education, and still be able to play roller derby without losing her mind. I think that if I were ever asked who I admired in life or highly respected, I would say Maggie. Gramma Eileen is really great but she belongs in a whole different category.

Maggie's just flat out amazing; her attitude always pumped, never afraid to stand up for herself or others, willing to help out wherever she can, and never bringing you down unless you deserved it. And even if you did deserve it she wouldn't totally shit on you to the point where you feel like a total ass, no. Her lectures would make you think and 95% percent of the time would help you make the right decision or turn out to be a better person. I've said it once and I'll say it again: Maggie's one hell of a woman.

"Hi, Danny. Sammy's told us so much about you," she said in her calm, cool, and collected voice.

"She's told us a lot about you too," Danny said with a warm smile and a side glance my way. I blushed lightly and gave a sheepish smile. I could see how he was already starting to like the woman. His eyes were bright and I could tell that he had on his warm and friendly smile, not the one that he forced when he was uninterested.

It wasn't that hard to like Maggie though; she just gave off this friendly vibe.

"And this is my other best friend, Tucker," I said as I grabbed him by the arm and shook the end of his hat, glad that he upgraded to a real baseball hat rather than the red beret. He was starting to outgrow it anyways, looking to mature for the red cap.

"Hi, I'm Maggie," she said with a warm smile while she shook his hand.

"Well, we better get going. See ya after the game, guys. I'll be happy to answer any questions or anything afterwards or just talk, but we've got a game to play," said Maggie and grabbed my hand to drag me off with her. Danny gave her a nod and Tucker gave a friendly wave, both with a smile.

"Meet me at this booth about a half hour after the game. The best seats are in the bleachers, third row, you can see everything. Oh, and if you don't know what it is, don't drink it!" I managed to get out before being dragged into the locker room by Mayhem. We walked down the hallway and into our changing room.

The girls were already undressing and putting on their outfits.

"Whew, that Danny is pretty cute Sammy. You better keep him on a leash, girl, or he'll be attacked by the chicks over here." Said Iron Maven as she took off her shirt. She had skin the color of coffee with a lot of half-and-half and her black hair was straight with some blonde highlights she put in. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black, looking like she didn't have pupils from far away. She was really thin and stood at about 5'7.

Maven was one of those people that you either loved or hated. Her personality had to be ok with you or else you probably wouldn't be on very good terms with her. She was a great person to have at a party though; that girl would do the craziest things just for the hell of it.

Her life story isn't as interesting or colorful as any of the other girls, which is one of the reasons she didn't like it. She always complained that her life was always so boring, lacking adventure. She grew up in a normal house, with normal parents, went to a normal school, and was forced to partake in normal, kinda nerdy activities like academic decathlons and staying indoors on school nights to study.

Once she found out about the Warehouse, it became her haven. Playing roller derby was like her chance to be a badass, to break the rules for once, to not be the perfect little girl. Maven always felt like she was trapped in this little box, not being able to break free and do the stuff she wanted. Sure, she got good grades and rose to her parents' expectations, but it wasn't truly her.

She was truly herself when she was out on the track, skating around and looking like she was having the time of her life. No limits, no one telling her what she could and couldn't do, nothing stopping her.

All of the girls made cat calls and agreed with her in their own little quips. I blushed and sat on the bench next to Bloody Holly. She was a small girl, and I'm not over exaggerating when I say that she's stunning. Her perfect chestnut hair was always in a neat thick braid with little strands framing her face. She had full pink lips, deep blue eyes like the ocean, flawless skin, and an all around great body with curves in all the right places.

Bloody was like a white Paulina with a much better attitude. She didn't give a shit about how her friends looked or who they were, if she liked you then she would hang out with you. Too many people judged her by her looks though, thinking she was just a chick that would just have sex with any guy she wanted cause she could before moving onto the next one. I mean, she could be kind of dense sometimes, but that rarely happened. She's actually really nice.

And to top it off, she's an awesome singer. Her actual job is at a jazz club down in Hollywood. She's a part time singer, part time waitress, and part time ass-kicking roller derby girl.

"Thanks for the tip," I said and rolled my eyes with a smile. Our uniform colors were a broad blue and a bright green. We had a button up blue tang top that was low cut and showed our bellies. It had green buttons and the straps turned into the bright green. The mini skirt had pleats in it and was the same blue with a green trim. We wore a green belt and each had a dog tag around our necks with our derby name and number. We each got to choose our own different tights and really got to personalize the uniform any way we wanted. I wore green and blue striped tights that went under my knee pads and into my black skates.

"Just trying to help, sweetie," said Maggie and all the girls laughed.

"Some help," I replied but couldn't help the smile that stayed on my lips.

We talked about random stuff while we got dressed after that until our coach, Razor, came in.

"Alright Ladies, let's blow the roof off this bitch." He said and we all laughed and made smart remarks. Razor was a tall guy with dirty blonde hair that skimmed his shoulders. He always wore shirts with the sleeves ripped off and sunglasses.

Razor was very smart when it came to roller derby and was a great skater. Rumor has it that he was once a hockey player, about to go into pros, but he couldn't because he broke his ankle. They took the next rookie in line and left him to rot.

Wandering around the streets, broken hearted and discouraged, he found this place and offered to be a coach after watching a few games. He kind of had a natural knack for roller derby, catching onto the game easily and already figuring out new plays to improve the game. Since the Bone Breakers needed a coach, they stuck him with them and climbed up on the popularity chain between the teams and is pretty well liked by all of the girls. He's funny, smart, and is fun to hang out with.

We all skated out of the locker room, hearing Reggie starting to announce, and to the entrance of the rink. The main lights went out and 'Baba O'Reiley' by The Who started to play.

"…And now, your very own Bone Breakers!" yelled Reggie and the music grew louder as well as the crowd. We all skated out and circled the rink doing our own little stunts and waving. This was always one of my favorite things to do when I get out on the rink. Having people cheer for you as you heard your name and number get called over the microphone was always just such a thrill to me.

"The team leader, #97, Maggie Mayhem," she started to skate backwards and swerve a little, "The smooth singer from Hollywood, #62, Bloody Holly," she jumped up and gave a little pose of her own, "The lovely maiden from Scotland, #35, Luvey McDeath," Luvey did a jump and spun in the air, "The badass chick, #17, Iron Maven," Maven squatted down on her knees and stuck her right leg out as she continued to skate, "Our own little sweetie, #22, Dolly Destructo," Dolly skated sideways, facing the crowd, and waved and blew kisses, "The little lady that can pack a punch, #83, Evil Evelyn," she shook her hips and shimmied her shoulders, "And lastly, the little cutie herself, #9, Babe Ruthless," I curtsied while skating and stuck out my tongue.

We all skated over to our bench in the middle of the ring and sat down. I scanned the crowd for Danny and Tucker and found them sitting in the bleachers in the middle row. They were yelling and looked like they were having a good time. Danny smiled at me and yelled something out that looked like 'Go Ruthless!' I smiled before focusing my attention back on the team.

The 'Gore Gore Girls' were introduced and we all huddled with Razor.

"Ok girls, the Triple Gs got speed so let's run play 6." Razor said. The girls took their spots as I put in my mouth piece and turned to Razor. He put on the blue helmet cover with a green star over my helmet to symbolize that I was the jammer. He tapped my helmet and looked me in the eye. I nodded at him before skating over to my spot and bending down in my little ready position. This was routine for the two of us now.

The first whistle blew and the pack started skating. I let out a breath and the second whistle blew. I sped off next to Foxy and started to catch up to the pack. Now this was when one of the free feelings I usually get happens. Everything just seems like a blur except for the other skaters and the track ahead of you. Feeling the wind on your hot face made you feel slightly calmer but you still had that killer instinct to skate as fast as you could and pass all of the other skaters. The quickness, the sounds, the skill, it all just added up into one big adrenaline rush.

Luvey was towards the back of the pack and pushed me forward once I reached her, past #3. Luvey was very strong but she had the biggest heart which was kinda weird to me. I swerved in front of her and got next to Bloody. She also pushed me up until I was next to Maggie as Luvey and Bloody started to block #3.

One of the Triple Gs was about to bump me out until Maggie came in between us and pushed her down. Figures, Maggie is always the one to get me out of trouble. I could always count on her to get me out of a jam (no pun intended). Half the crowd cheered while the other half winced and Maggie pushed me forward. I got in between the last two blockers and crouched down and passed them. They instead, bumped into each other and looked like idiots.

I scored four points while the Gore Gore Girls scored 2.

We all skated back to Razor and exchanged high fives and comments.

The game kept on going and the score was 34 to 28, Gore Gore Girls.

I was sitting out this one and Maven was going in. It felt good to relax and take a break but that hunger you got once the game started was making me want to go out and never stop skating. I don't know why but roller derby had some power over me that transformed me into a whole different person. Razor told us to do play 5 and once the girls took their spots, I sat down on the bench with Bloody.

"Great jamming out there, sweetie." Said Bloody and nudged me with her shoulder. I smiled and nudged back.

"Not half bad yourself," I said and she laughed. I looked back at Danny and he was watching me with his piercing baby blue eyes. He smiled at me and gave me a little wave and wink before Tucker asked him something. I smiled, more to myself than him, and focused my attention back on the game.

Maggie was the jammer and was neck and neck with the other jammer. Maggie was very fast and was very good at dodging. Honestly, she was just an all around kick ass player. Our blockers each took on the other teams pack and were on the sides of each one. Our pack suddenly turned around and knocked the Gore Gore Girls blockers flat on their asses with a blocking elbow. The team fell down and Maggie pushed the other jammer into the rail and she fell, hard. Maggie easily went through the fallen pack and scored 4 points.

Maven went over to the crowd and took a sign that said 'Gore Gore Girls' on it. She held it up with a smirk on her face and ripped it in half. The crowd around her cheered while the guys with the poster cursed at her. It was fun how we got to entertain the crowd with all these type of little stunts that either got them pissed or rallied up.

In the last round of the game, the score was 42 to 40, still with the Gore Gore Girls leading.

"Ok, they've got speed but not a very strong pack. Ruthless, I want you to knock down the jammer, let's go with play 2." Said Razor.

We all took our spots and I once again crouched down in my ready position. I stuck my tongue out with a smile and gave a thumbs up to Danny. He returned the gesture and both him and Tucker yelled out my derby name. I blushed and heard the first whistle blow, getting my head back in the game. The second whistle blew and we were off. I quickly pushed the other jammer down with my shoulder and sped off after the pack.

Bloody and Dolly blocked the two other blockers and allowed me to go up. #52 on the Triple Gs pushed down Evelyn with her hip and sped off. Evelyn smacked her hand down on the ground and quickly got up, skating after #52. I could already tell what she was going to do. She caught up to 52 and punched her hard in the jaw. 52 fell and Evelyn put her hands in the air and yelled with a smile. I told ya that she was aggressive.

I sped up in between Maggie and Maven and grabbed their hands. I crouched down as they dragged me on and sling shot me past the last two blockers. The time went out and the final score of the game was 46 to 44. I skated to the side where Danny and Tucker were sitting. I straddled the rail and held my arms up while yelling.

Someone handed me a beer and I took a swig and spit it back into the crowd, avoiding Danny and Tucker. I have no idea why the crowd started cheering when I did that but they did and I put on my best innocent smile afterwards. Hell, half of the crowd was probably too drunk to notice. My team all rushed to me and we had a little group hug. They carried me off the rail and we all skated towards Razor.

"Beers on Razor!" Yelled Evelyn and we all laughed. She gave him a peck on the cheek and we threw our arms around each other. We did our little celebration thing before skating off into the locker rooms to get cleaned up.

After taking my shower, I put on my jeans and had on my black lacy braw when Maggie interrupted me.

"Nice game out there," she said with a smile and sat down on the bench by me. She was already showered and dressed and the girls were all out of the locker room, signing autographs at the booth.

"You too Mags," I said and threw on my striped, long sleeved shirt.

"So, are you gonna tell Danny?" she asked with an amused look on her face. I sighed and chuckled before responding.

"You know what, I think I am." I said with a hint of confidence in my voice. After a game I would always be more outgoing than usual and a little braver, if that's what you would call it.

"No backing out on me now," she said and stood up. Maggie walked over next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder "I know that he loves you, I can see it in the way he looks at you. Tell him, just be honest and tell Danny how you feel, I'm sure he'll feel the same."

I shut my locker door and just looked at it for a minute after getting on my jacket and zipping it up, playing Maggie's words over and over again in my mind. I hoped she was right…

"I just don't want to screw up our friendship. That's one thing I never want to lose." I said and leaned against my locker.

"Did you hear me? I know he feels the same way and by the slightest, slimmest chance that he doesn't, from what you've told me about him, I'm sure he'll still be your friend. Now let's go out there, shake a few hands, take a few pictures, the whole shebang." She said and threw her arm around my shoulder. I grabbed my duffle bag and wrapped my arm around her middle cause she was to tall for me.

Danny and Tucker were out there already, talking and laughing with the girls on the team. Danny saw me coming and walked towards me. He picked me up in a hug and spun me around once.

"You're amazing Sam!" he said with a smile and I giggled. He set me down, his arms still wrapped around me and looked down at me.

"Thanks Danny," I said quietly and looked back up at him. We looked into each others' unique eyes but our little moment was ruined by the girls going 'aww' and saying things like 'young love'. We both blushed and Danny let go of me.

I walked over to the girls and stuck my tongue out at them, "Love you too, Babe," said Dolly and we all laughed.

"Great game, Sam," said Tucker and gave me a friendly one-armed hug over the counter.

"Thanks Tuck," I said and he walked over to Danny. A few people came up to me with shirts and asked if I could sign. The team and I laughed and talked for awhile at the booth while we signed autographs until I figured it was time to go.

"Well, I better get these two home before something weird and unusual happens." I said and the girls chuckled. I said my good byes and with a wink from Maggie, was out the door with Danny and Tucker.

I pulled up in front of Danny's house with him in the passenger's seat. We had just dropped off Tucker and it was 10:02.

"Hey, wanna go to the park for awhile?" I asked him. Danny looked at me and slightly smiled.

"Sure, I got time to kill," he said and we both got out of the car.

I walked over to the sidewalk where Danny was waiting and smiled. He tucked me under his arm and I leaned into his side.

"Why didn't you tell me that you play roller derby, Sam?" he asked after we walked in silence for about five minutes. I could hear the slight hurt in his voice and knew that I had offended him. I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. We went through the entrance of the park and everything was quiet. The only thing lighting our way were the dim lights on the sides of the sidewalk and the bright moon that hung over us.

"I don't know… I just thought that you would think it was stupid and that I was stupid for doing something like this. I thought that you wouldn't want me hanging around in an environment like that, or that you might stop me from playing," I said and shrugged. I laid my head against his side and he rubbed my arm.

"Sam, I would never think that you were stupid or anything like that. You are really great at this and you seem to love it. I have no right to try and stop you from doing something you love." He said in a soft voice.

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

"Really, Really," Danny smiled down at me. I wrapped my arm around his middle a little tighter and exhaled contently.

We walked in silence for a little while, listening to the crickets chirp and the occasional car travel down the street.

"You know, you looked pretty hot in that uniform," he said with a smirk. I stopped walking and unwrapped my arm from around him. I crossed my arms over my chest with a smirk on my face and my eye brows raised.

"Oh really, Mr. Fenton?" I asked as he started to back away from me. I wasn't expecting that. Never, in a million years, would I expect my best friend Danny Fenton, to go out and say that I was hot. I wasn't exactly complaining, but the question caught me completely off guard. I smiled wider and walked towards him.

"Don't kill me, it was just a compliment," he said and put his hands up in defense.

"You were checking me out?" I asked with an amused smile now. Danny started to jog backwards and I kept up with him, "You think I'm hot!" I laughed as he started to run and I ran after him.

I chased after him as he tried to lose me by quickly turning and swerving; just like roller derby. We were both laughing and shouting as we ran through the night. Our screams were cutting through the peace of the night, but that didn't matter to us now. We were both in our own little world, the world that we could do anything we wanted in and not be judged our feel like we're being looked down on. We were both free, together and content. I felt like I could face everything in our world, as long as Danny was by my side.

He suddenly turned around and I jumped onto his chest. He made an 'oof' noise as he landed on the ground with me on top of him. I pinned his hands above his head as I straddled his abdomen with my legs bent at his side.

We looked at each other, slightly panting, with small smiles on our faces. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the situation we were in right now; the moon shining above us, in a quiet, peaceful park that was slightly foggy and only lit by the dim side lights, me straddling Danny and hanging above him, both of us looking at each other joyfully, so close that I could feel his breath dance across my face. We both laughed like when we were 14 and I looked into his eyes, those wonderful gorgeous eyes that could show me everything and more. Danny's eyes shone so brightly in the moonlight, looking almost magical, and his thick, always messy, raven hair looked sleek and shiny. His slightly pale skin (but darker than my own) seemed to glow and his chest rose with every breath he took, his heart pumping extremely fast.

He looked beautiful to me at the moment, so beautiful that I felt like he was drawing me closer. It was like I couldn't control my actions at the moment and my only goal was to get closer to him. It sounds so odd and weird, but I wanted to…taste him, know the feeling of his lips against mine. It was like the Phantom in him was calling out to me.

I suddenly leaned down towards him and captured his lips in a kiss, not willing to sit and be tortured by Danny's face right below mine, daring me to kiss him. Danny responded to the kiss by moving his lips against mine, surprising me. I pulled away from our lip lock, slightly scared about what I just did, and looked down at him. Danny's lips were slightly apart and, wait…was that a happy look on his face? Did he enjoy the kiss as much as I did?

Danny leaned up to me and captured my lips with his for a second time. The kiss wasn't hesitant and lingering this time, but powerful and passionate, like we only had a minute to pour out all of our emotions in one kiss. My eyes closed and my hands let go of his wrists and traveled to his hair. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I slowly allowed him entrance to my mouth. Danny pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. My knees slid from under me until I was laying flat on Danny's abdomen, our lips never loosing contact as they worked against each others'.

His tongue searched around my mouth, exploring every crevice. I started to tangle my tongue with his and savored the taste of his mouth; it was Danny, nothing else, nothing more, just him. His hands went under my jacket and striped shirt as his fingers caressed my skin, making me shiver. This defiantly had to be part of one of my crazy dreams. Was he really kissing me back with as much vigor and passion and love as I was? Yes, he was.

This is defiantly not a dream.

I moaned into the kiss as my fingers tangled in his hair. His raven locks were smooth and feathery, just like they looked. Danny groaned as I slid my leg up his, defiantly surprised about how excited he was getting. We swallowed each moan and groan and whimper in the cold night. Danny slid is mouth away from mine to trail kisses up my cheek bone, kissing my closed eye before nibbling on my ear. I smoothly moved my face to the side to allow him better access to my exposed skin, my mouth slightly opened and eyes closed loosely.

"_Danny,_" I moaned as he gently nipped my ear, an ecstatic feeling washing over me. I dragged his lips back to mine for one last kiss before pulling and pressing my forehead against his. My hand slid down from his hair to cup his cheek. We were both breathing heavily with flushed faces and swollen lips.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," I said and he chuckled at me, "Danny, don't stop me or anything cause it's taken me a long time to work up the courage to tell you this. I love you, your looks, your personality, your goofiness…everything, I love everything about you," I said and saw a smile form on his lips. His arms tightened around me and he placed a small, chaste kiss on my swollen lips, holding his mouth to mine for a second.

"Oh Sam, I love you too, everything about you is just so amazing. You're a beautiful goth who stands up for what she believes in, is an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, loves animals and nature, and is a kick ass roller derby girl." He whispered to me.

I smiled brightly at him and kissed him again. I smiled into our lip lock and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

I'd have to remember to thank Maggie for her little pep talk after this.

**This little baby was inspired by the fantastic movie 'Whip It'. Most of the names I used in here are from that movie and a few are real roller derby girls. They aren't the same people, I just used the names. The Gore Gore Girls, Luvey McDeath (I don't know if she's really Scottish), and Dolly Destructo are real. The rest are from the movie. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
